1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of motor vehicle accessories. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an apparatus for assisting a driver to properly position a vehicle during parking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common problem to park or otherwise position a vehicle accurately within the limited confines of a typical garage. Accurate positioning is necessary to prevent the front of the vehicle from hitting the end wall or objects placed on or along the end wall. It is also necessary to have adequate clearance at the rear of the vehicle to allow a garage door to close without hitting the vehicle.
Devices which assist drivers in parking or positioning vehicles are known, but generally are of a simple mechanical type. These devices require the vehicle to contact a mechanical element such as an arm, lever, switch, or ball. Although these devices are effective in their assistance of positioning a vehicle, they occupy floor and walking space in the garage. Other devices include complex circuitry that must be electrically connected to a garage door opener. These types of devices are expensive and typically more difficult to install.
A further problem with prior art vehicle positioning devices is that their positioning indicators either cannot be adjusted or such adjustment is time consuming and requires movement of a substantial portion of the device. There is therefore a need for a simple, economical, easy to install and easy to adjust positioning apparatus that does not require electrical connection to a garage door opener.